Öröklött helyzet
by boeszi
Summary: AU történet a gazdag, fiatal arisztokratáról, akinek csendes élete darabokra hullott, amikor elárvult unokaöccseinek gyámja lett, és az ikrek dadájáról, aki hamar belátta, hogy kapcsolata az önhitt zongoristával nem lesz felhőtlen. Ausztria/Magyarország FORDÍTÁS! Az eredeti címe 'An Inherited Situation', szerzője sascake.


**Öröklött helyzet**

_„A felnőttek bonyolult teremtmények, csavart agyúak, titkolózók..."_  
Roald Dahl (Borbás Mária fordítása)

* * *

– Sajnálattal közlöm, hogy a nagyapja elhunyt.  
– Értem. Ez minden?

A fiú – férfinak még aligha nevezhető – nem állt közel a nagyapjához, az ügyvéd ezt szinte azonnal érezte, amint megérkezett a hatalmas kastélyba. A munkaadója jegyzetei alapján a fiú árva volt – egy rendkívül gazdag, tizenkilenc éves árva – aki úgy tűnt semmit sem csinál a társasági összejövetelek kerülésén és a zongorázáson kívül. Látszott rajta, hogy jól nevelt arisztokrata, de az érzelmektől mentes hang meglepte a látogatót. Beszélgethettek volna az időjárásról; úgy tűnt, nem ismeri a nagyapja halálának körülményeit, de nem is foglalkozik velük. A szemüveges fiú csodálkozó tekintettel az arcán visszatért a teájához, és érdeklődve vizsgálta a csészéje tartalmát. Az idősebb férfi úgy érezte, mondania kell valamit, és az ölében tartott papírok után nyúlt.  
– Edelstein úrfi, érti, amit mondok? A nagyapja – Romulus úr – két nappal ezelőtt vidéki birtokán elhunyt.  
– Értem. – A hangja kissé ingerült volt, ahogy felnézett a teájából, merev arcvonásai becsmérlő kifejezést öltöttek. – Ismerem a halál fogalmát. Feltételezem, a végakarata tartalmát jött felolvasni.  
– I-igen. – Remegő kézzel átlapozta a papírjait, és kihúzott egyet a kötegből. – Tudatában van annak, hogy a nagyapjának nincs élő rokona a leánya ikerfiain és Önön kívül? Mivel ők még kisgyermekek, Ön viszont nagykorú. – Végigfuttatta a tekintetét a lapon, és a szöveg vonatkozó részeinél összeráncolta a homlokát. – Birtokát, földjeit és vagyonát három részre osztotta. Egy rész minden élő unokájának, amiből az Ön örökösödése azonnal életbe lép. Létrehozott egy pénzügyi alapot L– lovinonak és Felicianonak. Ehh… ami akkor jár le, ha betöltik a tizennyolcadik életévüket. Nagykorúságuk eléréséig Ön az örökségük kezelője.

Roderich Edelstein az orrát ráncolta a hírek hallatán, de a csészéjét és a csészealjat félretéve bólintott.  
– Értem. Köszönöm a tájékoztatást, uram… sajnálom, nem emlékszem a nevére. Azonnal intézkedem az örökségük kezelésének ügyében. – Fölkelt, de az ügyvéd felényújtott keze megállította. – Sajnálom, de a végrendeletben több is áll. Zavarában elvörösödött, és Roderich egy halk sóhaj kíséretében újra leült. – Hát, mondja.  
– Minthogy ön az unokaöccsei egyetlen élő rokona – és ők nem nagykorúak…  
– Igen- igen, ezt megbeszéltük – Roderich félbeszakította, már belefáradt az ügyvéd hebegésébe. – Ha jól emlékszem, Lovino és Feliciano még csak egyévesek, így elég nyilvánvaló, hogy távol állnak a nagykorúságtól.  
– I-igen. Hát, hogy a gondviselőjük… – Nyelt egyet, képtelen volt a fiatalember szemébe nézni. – Mr. Romulus alkalmazott egy dadát, aki a gondjukat viselte, de a végakaratában azt írta, hogy a legközelebbi rokonuk felügyelete alá kerüljenek. – Leengedte a papírját, és a tekintete Roderich összehúzott szemöldökével találkozott.  
– Folytassa.  
– Lovino és Feliciano Vargas felügyeletét… Önre hagyták, Edelstein úrfi. – Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, az ifjú döbbent csendbe burkolózik. Az idősebb férfi elsápadt rosszalló tekintetét látva.  
– Ezt nem mondja komolyan, ugye?  
– Sajnos, Edelstein úrfi…  
– Ne mondja, hogy a nagyapám ezt komolyan gondolta. Évek óta nem látott engem, most pedig meghal, és rám hagy két kölyköt? Említett egy dadát – miért nem tudja gondjukat viselni, ahogy eddig is tette?  
Roderich dühe ellenére az ügyvéd arca felragyogott a dada említésére. – Á– ami őt illeti, az ikrekkel jön, hogy gondjukat viselje. A végrendelet részletesen kitér arra, hogy az ikrek Önnel, mint gyámjukkal az ön lakhelyén maradnak, Héderváry kisasszonnyal, mint legfőbb gondviselőjükkel. A következő néhány órában érkeznek, és minden tulajdonuk… – A mondat félbe szakadt, mert Roderich, mielőtt sarkon fordult és kiviharzott volna a szobából, eldobta a székét, ami hangos csattanás kíséretében átrepült a szobán.  
A fiatalember nyilvánvalóan nem fogadta jól a híreket.

Elizabetát elszomorította a munkaadója halála. Romulus úr kedves ember volt, és imádta az unokáit, mégha annyira elfoglalt volt is, hogy dadát kellett alkalmaznia a gyermekek mellé. Teljesen váratlanul halálozott el – még ötven éves sem volt, és hirtelen elvitte egy szívroham. Mindezt a fokozott igénybevételnek tulajdonították, és Elizabetának most a munkája miatt kellett aggódnia. Nem csak a nagylelkű fizetség végett, de tényleg szeretett a két fiúval törődni. Feliciano egyszerűen a legédesebb gyerek volt, akit valaha látott, és még Lovinot, akinek a rossz vérmérsékletére már babaként is panaszkodtak, is aranyosnak találta. Szegény anyjuk belehalt a szülésbe, és Elizabeta tizennyolc évesen megkapta első munkáját, dadaként került alkalmazásba. Megkönnyebbülés volt, amikor megérkeztek a hírek arról, hogy az ikrek felügyelete az unokatestvérükhöz került, és, hogy ő továbbra is a dadájuk marad. Keveset hallott Romulus úr titokzatos másik unokájáról, de arra számított, hogy ugyanolyan gazdag és arisztokratikus lesz, mint a nagyapja. A számításai igaznak bizonyultak, amikor egy kastély előtt állt, mind a két kezében egy– egy gyermekkel, ahogy a lakáj követte őket a bőröndjeikkel. Mindez vajon azt jelentette, hogy Edelstein úrfi mesésen gazdag volt? Hallott róla, hogy a fiú árva – de nem számít a családja vagy az pénze, jobban teszi, ha értékeli az _ő_ fiacskáit.

Feliciano a lány vállára hajtva a fejét a hüvelykujját szopta, és békés volt, mint mindig. Lovinot, aki fészkelődött a karjában, gyorsan homlokon csókolta, hogy megnyugtassa, még mielőtt nyafogni kezdene. Hogyan gyűlölhetne bárki is ilyen aranyos gyerekeket?

– Ehem. Feltételezem, ön Héderváry kisasszony.  
Ahogy megfordult, komor kifejezéssel az arcán a kastély ura állt előtte. Elizabeta túlságosan el volt foglalva az ikrekkel, és nem vette észre, amikor közeledett, de most rámosolygott, azt remélve, hogy sikerül megtörnie a fagyosságát.

– Igen. Örülök, hogy találkoztunk, Edelstein úrfi – nagyon köszönöm, hogy befogadja a fiúkat – és engem. Kezet fognék Önnel, de mindkét karom tele van…  
– Értem. – Egy percig csendben nézte az ikreket. – Nem volt sok választásom, a nagyapám még halálában is hatalmaskodónak tűnik.

A lány arcán egy pillanatra elhalványodott a mosoly, a helyét üres kifejezés vette át. – Biztos jobban nevelték annál, minthogy ilyeneket mondjon. A nagyapja elhunyt, és a halála után is rossz színben tünteti fel. – De hű és felháborodott érzéseit félretette, inkább a karjaiban tartott fiúk felé biccentett. – Szeretné megfogni valamelyiküket?  
Roderich megijedt a hirtelen javaslattól. – Megfogni… valamelyik gyereket? Nem hinném…  
– Tényleg nagyon édes fiúk. És a karom kezd fáradni, nagy segítség lenne, ha átvenné az egyiket. – Elizabeta mosolya majdnem megtört, ahogy Roderich nyelt egyet, és felé nyújtotta a kezeit.  
– Hát, rendben. De csak egy percre.  
– Köszönöm, Edelstein úrfi. – Gyorsan lenézett. Feliciano a nyakához borulva elaludt, Lovino pedig tágra nyílt szemekkel, kíváncsian nézett föl rá. Óvatosan megfordítva az idősebb fiút átadta Roderichnek, aki kartávolságban tartotta.  
– Öh… tudja, Edelstein úrfi, szorosabban is foghatja.  
– Ó. Természetesen. Néhány centivel közelebb húzta magához Lovinot, de látszott rajta, hogy kényelmetlenül érzi magát. Lovino pislogott, majd ásított, és Roderich felé nyúlt.  
– Nézze! – kiáltotta Elizabeta elragadtatással a hangjában. – Máris megkedvelte Önt!

Később beismerte, hogy túl hamar beszélt. Minden valószínűség szerint Lovino a kora ellenére a szívére vette a szavait, és úgy döntött, gyűlölni fogja az új gyámját. Ahogy Roderich közelebb húzta magához, és az arckifejezése kezdett megenyhülni, Lovino ezt találta a legmegfelelőbb időpontnak, hogy bébiköpettel terítse be a hátát. Ahogy Elizabeta ott állt, kezét a szájára szorítva, túl ijedten ahhoz, hogy megszólaljon, Roderich a kezébe nyomta Lovinot, aztán szó nélkül megfordult és visszasétált a kastélyba. Ahogy fölfelé haladt a lépcsőn, a dadust nyugtalanság kerítette hatalmába, miközben szorosan tartotta a két gyermeket. Az első találkozása az új munkaadójával Lovinonak hála nem is mehetett volna rosszabbul.

– Édesem, te aztán tudod, hogyan tegyél egy helyzetet kellemetlenné.

A gyanúja beigazolódni látszott, amikor ordítás hallatszott a házból, feltehetőleg Roderich haragjából kifolyólag.


End file.
